Second Chance
by KittieSkullz
Summary: A young Huntress is given a second chance at life when a mysterious mage saves her from near death.
1. Chapter 1Revised

**A/N**, I've just spent a few days revising Chapter one, Nothing is changed except a bit more explaining and better grammar, my grammar is lackluster, I understand that. I'm working hard on correcting it, Thanks for reading.

Chapter One;

Like always I was alone, well almost alone. Beside me was a large white tiger, his icy blue eyes were focused on the dark portal in front of us; his gaze lingering for a second before looking back up at me with a scared look on his face.

I felt as scared as he was, but quickly wiped away the fear as I bent down giving him a reassuring pat on the head. He looked up at me looking comforted. I smile and stood back up.

"Are you ready Demon?" I asked. He looked back up at me, with a small growl of affirmative and a hollow voice echoed in my mind, breaking my thoughts '_Yes'._ He said weakly. I had my swords ready at my sides, the blades gleaming in the sickening green and void of the portal.

As I took my first step onto the vast ramp leading to the swirling vortex called the Dark Portal, I felt a shudder passing from the top of my spine down to the bottom. Demon followed me up the ramp slowly, his blue eyes covering every inch of land I stepped upon, ready for any danger that should come upon us.

I hesitated at the portal feeling the cold wind come out of the portal and hit me chilling me to the bone as I took my first step into the portal, the whole situation becoming real, my thoughts echoed in my Head '_Theres no turning back now_' I thought. As it felt as if a hand grabbed my midsection and pulled it through the Arctic, and then..

a Fel sense entered my body, I opened my eyes to realize I was in the Outland, I looked around for Demon; watching as he has the same reaction as I did. A mix of awe, fear, and adrenaline. Our eyes connected for a moment before both of us taking a step toward the new world.

I saw Demon become stiff and defensive at my side, a small smile creeping across my face as I look ahead into the new world. I didn't know what to expect out here, I looked at Demon as we quickly dashed forward. Taking small mental notes to everything we saw.

We dashed down the ramp that led to a platform and stairs heading down farther. At the bottom of the ramp to the left were some Dwarves sparring and idly chatting upon themselves, and to the right orcs, fierce, brute beings.

A small wave of fear dashed my body as I saw then, just then a Dwarf touched my leg, My reflexes automatically pointing one of my swords at him "Ey' Lass, No need fer' that there!" He said weakly, motioning toward the sword in my hand.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I'm just quite.. On edge" I said after a moments pause. "Tis' fine Lass. Follow Me Er' if you want to Go ter' the Alliance Fortress ey' lass?" He said, motioning to the Left, toward a few gryphons in a Nest-Type Box "But I haven't any money.." I said, one eyebrow perking in interest now. "Tis' Fine lass, It'll be charged on meh tab" he Added with a small wink.

"Thanks.. anything to get out of here." I said as we went to the left staying clear of the orcs, A few scowling at me as we walked pass, the Dwarf ahead of me just chuckled.

"So, what is your name? It's the least you can tell me, as I'm in your debt. Sir" I said authentically, a Small smirk beginning to form. "Names' Hrothen Hammerforge, Off' the Hammerforge Clan." He said in rough common quickly bowing deeply toward me; A small blush edging across my features.

"I'm Onixa Esme-Eclipse" I said hesitantly. "Nice to meet'cha Lass" he replied, just then a small growl coming from behind me as Demon came from behind me, Looking up at Hrothen with a questionable look.

"Oh! This is Demon, Hrothen" I said quickly, my mental link restraining Demon from harassing the poor Dwarf. Re-assuring him that he is in fact a friend, not a foe.

"I'm sorry Hrothen, but Demon has never seen a dwarf before. Please excuse his behavior" I said quietly. "Tis' Fine Lass. By any means, we're here. I bid ye' farewell fer' now, Lass" He said as he talked to the Gryphon Master, before he asked myself and Demon to please step Onto the Gryphon.

Holding demon tight to me in the as The gryphon started off. My stomach lurching a bit as We started to gain Altitude, This gryphon being much different then the ones back in my homeland.

My gaze occasionally flitting to the ground below us, the sickening color of red and green flashing through my mind even as my mind wandered from object to object, these images forever stuck within my mind. Just as soon as it started we were landing like a feather on the Red clay-like ground.

It didn't take long to get off the gryphon, Demon hopping off the large bird with cat-like ease. Looking around us, In all directions tall stone walls, Turrets or otherwise.

A group of soldiers clashing in Intense sparring matches, I looked farther around to see a Marshal training the Soldiers in Combat and Arts of the sort, Taking my first step on the clay-like ground, testing it gingerly before beginning to walk around, inspecting the turrets and the walls.

I went into the Inn, the first thing striking my sensitive ears was the Idle chatter of the Citizens of the Bar. I Looked at the crowd, Conveyed with Demon about my actions and quickly went to the Innkeeper, Bought a room For the night and walked out, Sidestepping a Gnome by My feet.

He squeaked with displeasure and glared up at me as he disappeared into the crowd, emitting a small giggle as soon as I was out of earshot of the small gnome. I quickly sought the entrance of the Fortress known as Honor Hold.

Unsheathing my two swords absent-mindedly. Looking around and seeing a Big Brute of a Boar, Grotesque spikes Perforating from its Skin, His red eyes mimicking Demon's when we arrived, scanning every inch in search of danger.

quickly sheathing my twin blades I Drew my Oakenwood Bow and stringing an Arrow in it, giving Demon a Mental Command to attack the Boar, My Fingers twirling around the arrow, Before Letting it go just as Demon Pounced upon the Boar, The Arrow piercing through the air with a Whistle; hitting the Boar in the hind, Rendering it's movement useless. Demon meanwhile attempting to fend off its deadly spikes with his deadly sharp teeth and his razor sharp claws.

Dodging left and right as one goes down deep enough so that it's stuck in the ground; giving him just enough opportunity to bite down on it's neck in a death grip. Instantly severing one of the major Arteries Just as another one of my arrows strikes its chest.

I slowly walked toward it, Reaching demon and patting him on the head, Grinning at him, whispering affections into his ear, pulling out my skinning knife as I took to the slow task of Skinning the beast.

A few timeless minutes later I had the pelt of our kill in my backpack and Demon had his reward, a thick portion of meat from the boar, pawing at it with his small paws, trying to rip a piece off. After he had finished and I had the Skins on a Rack and back in my backpack we decided back to the Fortress.

We had gone so far from the camp and it was going to be a long trip. As we were talking out the route for the long walk the ground below me began to shake I froze dead in my tracks. Demon looking back up at with a look of pure terror in his eyes.

I looked around to see nothing yet the ground still shook, when I started to walk again a huge worm came out of the ground in front of me. It towered over me and Demon. We we're purely exhausted from the last battle so we tried to run away from the terrifying beast in front of us.

As I ran it started spitting poison at me. Demon ran ahead of me not looking back. But I made the mistake to look back and fell on a rock, I could have swore that it was a gnome, But I was too wrapped in the moment to think about that.

I hit the ground hard, a small "Oof" escaping me as I was weak from poison hitting me and crippling me nearly completely, I called for Demon but he was too far off for my mental link to reach him.

This was the end. I started to panic, my mind racing through a thousand thoughts a second, my life. My home, my training.. Everything I had ever worked for.. Gone.. I felt my life fading.

I was going to pass out before the poison could fully kill me! As I lay on the hot hard ground I felt something cold pass over me, then something hot. I thought it was the poison playing tricks on my mind.

But I heard an ear-piercing scream then passed out. Death was hot and painful nothing like I thought it would be, I felt an eternal sense uplifting me into the great beyond.

I opened my eyes to see the space like skies of the Outlands, I wasn't dead?! I sat up confused and I saw a human girl sitting on the ground feeding Demon a big Clefthide Steak.

There was a small fire between us and then the Pain hit me like a Ram, My ribs ached and my mind had lost all clarity. She looked up and me and smiled "So you are awake.. I thought you we're going to die for a moment, but you and your Pet here are quite strong at will" She said.

Demon walked over to me licking my face, His long tongue bathing it, I giggled but painfully doubled over. I reached up and scratched him behind the ear softly.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

"Well," she began, " I was walking around, Here, trying to clear my mind and Practice a few new spells and thought you were dead but then noticed you were barely breathing so I killed the giant worm and Neutralized the Poison with a spell, You will live but...

You might never String a bow again with your arm." She said fretfully pointing to my arm. It was a sick green. "W-what!?" I gasped. "Its ok, It's just a pigment, it'll get better, But the joint might be scarred..." She said with a sigh.

I remembered the giant worm, the objects passing over me, and the ear-piercing scream...

"Here you should eat something," she said, breaking my train of thought. Handing me something that looked like kodo meat.

"Its clefthoof."

I took a small bite and it was actually pretty good. "Who...are you," I asked as I finished the clefthoof meat.

"Arch-Mage Kimai, and you?" she asked.

"Onixa... But how could you heal me if you are a Mage?" I asked with a mix of wonder and awe. "Oh, I've got my ways" She winked at me and laughed, I managed a smile before fading back into deep slumber. Nightmares of the previous event wracked my brain far into the Night and Day, In timeless Outland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

I awoke A good while later to hear Kimai talking to what sounded like a dwarf. Peaking one eye open to see who it was. It was Hrothen! But why was he here? Just then Demon pounced upon my chest, Making me squeal out loudly; That catching the Attention of Hrothen and Kimai. "Oh, So your finally awake hm?" Said Kimai. "Bout' Time eh Lass?" Added Hrothen, a Small bit of Concern in his voice. Catching on the concern in his voice I quickly Chimed in "I'm Fine.. I think." I said as I looked at my arm, to my Astonishment It was of Normal Pink Hue! "H-How Long have I been asleep?" I asked Kimai.

"I'm not quite sure But I would say roughly 2 Days." '[i]Two Days?! How could I sleep that long?!...What has happened[/i]' A few similar thoughts ran through my head as I glanced around, Everything looked about the same as I Remembered it.

I looked over at Demon, He returned the gaze to me, I smiled at him while a small voice inside my head asked; '[i]How are you feeling?[/i]' Asked Demon. '[i]I think I'm ok, a Bit confused but Otherwise I feel... Wonderful, actually.[/i] I could hear a small Chuckle inside of my head as Demon laughed. '[i]I'm Glad... I'm also sorry that I ran away.. I thought that you were going to be ok.. But when I realized that you weren't I came running back, Just in time to see Kimai Drop from what looked like to be a Dragon and kill the Giant snake-like creature..[/i]'.

[b][u]Flashback[/b][/u]

[i]"Mistress? Onixa?! Where are you?!" I frantically screamed into the void, Getting no answer I stopped and Froze in my tracks as I saw what was happening. Onixa was being seemingly Melted by the poison, Seeping into her skin and turning her whole body Green.

I frantically ran back toward her, about 20 yards before I saw a Dragon-Like creature fall from the sky and disappear back into it, a small Human-Like Magestic Being Falling from the ground, a Split second before hitting it she blinked and was 10 yards further ahead of me, I thought she was there to finish her off!

I Ran over to her, a Strong arcane presence enveloping her as an Icy Burst coming from her hands, nearly Hitting my Mistress and making my hair Prick up from my back, I could do nothing but stare in awe at this sight.

I saw her pick her up and press a Crimson red liquid against her lips, and then press her hands against her stomach, Kimai's Hands turning green, the Color soon dissipated into thin air.[i]

[b][u]End Flashback[/b][/u]

"A-A Dragon?" I asked aloud, Mystified by the thought. '[i]Yes, It was of a Dark Blue Hue and a Bit Purple as well[/i]' He replied. '[i]I... I'll ask her later, I think. I want to know why she did this, First.[/i]' I said, sitting up and trying to stand, amazed that I was able to get even on my feet. My Ribs still aching from the previous blows I suffered, But otherwise I was healthy.

I came over to her Just as Hrothen was Bidding his Farewell. "K-Kimai, May I ask you a few things?" I asked, hesitating on the last few words. Looking Down at the Human, She looked up at me with Dark Blue eyes and Replied "I was wondering when you would ask, Please sit over there" She motioned toward a small Log, the same color of the ground, If she had not pointed it out it could be easily mistaken as a Bump in the ground.

"Y-Yes" I said, Staggering over toward the log. Testing it with my foot before sitting down on it, To my amazement it conformed well to my figure, as if it was molding against my body!

"Well" Kimai said Looking at me "Where would you like to start?" She asked me, I looked back at her for a Moment, Brainstorming on what to ask her first.. 'So much to Ask.. I guess I will start with How she found me' I thought. I repeated the question to her, slowly and In detail. "Well.. Here is how it started"

[b][u]Flashback[/b][/u]

I was riding my Netherdrake above Honor Hold, looking for a Specific Land pattern to Study the Fel Magics that live there, When I saw you Struggling against a Worm, without a Second thought I dived down, jumping down and muttering a quick spell.

I hit the ground like a feather and Sized up the creature, then I noticed a Big White Tiger running away, I guessed that by your Stature that you were a Huntress and that was your tiger.

I Muttered a Long Series of commands to complete my Frostbolt spell, The spell Temporarily froze the Creature, Allowing me enough time to Chant a longer, More Complex line of spells to Command my Fireball toward the monster attacking you.

Hitting it in the chest, a large Hole searing through it's armored Flesh I turned to you, Watching your cat quickly come running to your aid I tried to tell it to stop, but he wouldn't Listen.

I then knelt over you and Pulled out a potion I made myself, Pouring it down your throat to hold you over till I began a long ritual of Spells that created an Arcanic healing spell, I am No priest.

But Arcane was Found recently Related to Fel and Holy magics, so I figured if I had to I would try something that hasn't been done before...

After I Was finished I figured that You would be ok, But we needed a suited camp-site.. so I set this camp you see here, Up. As for your chair.. It is a Rock formation that is found Only in outlands, It conforms to your body to make it comfortable.

[b][u]End Flashback[/u][/b]

"So that is How you got to.. Here" Kimai Exclaimed Grinning with Pride. "Well.. I am Forever in your Debt, Kimai.. You have save My life, How may I ever repay you?" I asked and looked at her with a small bit of Envy.

"You cannot, My dearest. But I will allow you to accompany me and Study Under me, If you wish. You have great potential to become more than Your race could ever dream Of" She said with a small Smirk.

"W-What do you mean Exactly? I'm a huntress, I've spent a Very long time training as one" I questioned. "Oh, I know. I was meaning to.. Enhance your Talents, Was all." She said and stood up. Leaving me to wonder what was to be held next.

I awoke the next morning with Demon Curled next to me, His steady, Calm breathing escaping him. I took a moment to look at him with a bit of wonder. He Must have noticed because he peeked one eye open at me and slowly uncurled himself Lazily looking at me '[i]Sleep good? Mistress?[/i]' His voice echoed within my head.

"Yes" I replied out loud, Slowly getting up and stretching my long legs. My eyes searching around, I saw Kimai out practing a few spells of Frost, a Mystical Barrier around her body, that seemed to be frozen. It took me a moment to realize that she was a Frost Mage!

I started walking over toward her, my Ribs feeling a bit better than yesterday, slowly approaching Kimai with Demon Trailing me, His tail dragging across the ground. She must have heard us because she turned around and looked over bolth of us. "Good "Morning"" She said in a joking tone.

Smiling I greeted her as well. "So, are we to set-off today, Kimai?" I questioned. "It would be wise as to. I believe that we should head to Cenarion Refuge, In Zangarmarsh. From there we can plan where to go." She said, looking at me with a questioning look.

"Zangarmarsh? Why there? Why not stay here."I said, returning the questioning look back at her. "I have some.. 'Business' To take care of there." She replied. "Ok" I said, looking away from her.

We packed up and started to head out toward Zangarmarsh. "Why are we not stopping at honor hold? We need rations and the such.." I said and looked at her.

"You forget, Onixa that I am a Mage." She said, saying a few quick words and a table of Biscuits appeared in front of her, Almost tripping on it I stopped and looked at it in Awe. "W-Wow, thats.. Really cool!" I said, looking from her to the table.

"Go ahead and try one" She Said, motioning to the table. I picked up One biscuit and one small bottle-type glass of water, taking a bite of the Biscuit and immediately feeling a warm feeling flood though my body.

Taking a drink of the water I felt it go down my parched throat, Just now realizing that I hadn't eaten in days. Looking over at Kimai and Demon I watched her summon up the biggest steak of Clefthoof I'd ever seen, and handed it to Demon. I could hear a growl as demon Pounced on it. Kimai and I bolth shared a laugh at the sight of it.

After we had Eaten and Drunk we we're on the road again, Kimai watched as Geysers spill out Green Fel Lava. Then Followed by a 'Hiss' as the around around it absorbed the Lava. I watched every step I took, Kimai teaching myself and Demon how to Spot one and not Step on it.

Apparently it was caused by a disruption caused in the ground when Extra Fel Magic Overloads Lava, the Resounding Force pushes the Lava through small Indents into the ground. That alone kept me thinking about it through the time.

Eventually we Stopped at a small Crossroads, Choosing the Left path we went a while before I finally broke the blanket of Silence by asking; "Kimai.. What are you doing in Outlands anyway?" "Well.. I'm Here on some Business, and I'm studying Fel Magics under the Crust of Outlands, I've nearly completed my work, and By time we Reach Zangarmarsh I should be complete with my work," She said, Obviously Prided at her work thus far.

"Oh.. Wow, I'm just here because I want a change of Scenery" I said, My face flushing in Embaressment. Giggling Kimai put an arm around my back as we walked, looking up at me with her Big dark blue eyes. Making me look away for a moment, as if she was trying to find something hidden within my eyes. "Is that all your here for?" She said, eying me Up and down, then winking. "Y-Yes" I replied, taken aback at her forwardness.

After a bit of walking we saw a Gnome heading from a place looking like a big tower. As the gnome closened I saw that he was the gnome from the Inn! "Cursed gnomes, Always popping up at the most unlikely places." I dryly said to Kimai.

"Oooh, You are telling me. I Always wanting one thing or another for their "Inventions"." She agreed. We bolth shared a Laugh as the gnome disappeared from our field of view.

"We should Probably Camp here." Said Kimai, Motioning to a Bit of Jagged rocks. I told demon to go scout the rocks while we set-up camp. She Ignited a small Fire to keep us warm, and to lessen the Humid air of Outlands. Sitting next to the fire I sensed Demon coming back to me, looking over as he came to sit next to me, Stretching his Long Body, and quickly curling next to the fire as well.

This time it was Kimai's Turn to ask the questions; "How did you come across Demon, and how did he earn Such a Peculiar name as Demon?" She asked quizzically. "Well" I began.

[b][u]Flashback[/b][/u]

"Help Me, Someone!" I Yelled as a Rogue Felhunter was after me, He cought my foot with one of his Tentacle-like claws, effectively Immobilizing me. I fell to the ground as I felt Dark Magic course through my veins, I yelled as loud as I could, feeling my foot go numb, I closed my eyes.. waiting for my last breath. But it Never came.

I heard a ear-Splitting roar as I saw a Big Great White tiger bound onto the Felhound, tearing his body in two with his massive claws, the Demon screeching out in pain. as it died.

[b][u]End Flashback[/b][/u]

"Since then" I continued, "We have grown so close to each other, we are inseparable.. and He got his name because he killed the Demon.. But it did have it's effects.." I looked at Kimai, I could feel the Dark Coursing through me as My eyes went Completely black.

My color Spectrum Changing completely, I could now not see, But I could sense every being around me, I could feel a mouse skitter hundreds of feet away from me. "Wow" Was all Kimai could muster, Staring back at me in Awe, Examining my eyes Tentatively.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling the Dark Magic suppress within my I Re-opened my eyes to reveal the normal Silver pupil-less Pools that Most Night Elves of Regular Stature have. "O-Onixa, Are you Ok?" Kimai said, a Small bit of Worry in her voice.

"I'm fine Kimai, it's Normal, It was one of the Effects that has Taken me in it's grasp.. "What are the other..s?" she said with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"Ill show you tomorrow, But right now I am extremely Tired." I said with a small yawn. We Bid our Farewells and Went to our makeshift camp-sites and Drifted into sweet Slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

I awoke from my Slumber With a gasp, Realizing That I had only been asleep Maybe a few hours. Looking across from me at Demon Sleeping, and Kimai Resting peacefully on her hands on her Makeshift Talbuk Hide Bed.

Carefully getting up and surveying my surroundings I looked toward a Big tower '[i]That Must be Falcon Watch[/i]' I had heard stories about the Blood Elves housing there, But I never thought I would see a thing as such.

Off in the distance I could see a few boars mottling around over some meat. Turning around I saw a Large.. What Looked of the Ruins of some sort of Colosseum. Several thoughts of what had occurred there flashed through my mind.

I quickly Dismissed them and started to walk away from the small camp to try and clear my head about the recent days events... '[i]Why me? Why did this all have to happen to me?[/i]' I thought as I gazed in the distance, a small baby boar playing with it's siblings.

'[i]Why does she even want me to come with her? If she is on Business then I would think she would want to work alone..[/i]' I sighed at the last thought.. I quickly walked back to the camp and settled beside the now Dwindling fire. Reaching over in my pack to pull out a rock and a piece of black rock. Standing up I went to a bush that was Growing from within the ground and Plucked it from the ground.

Walking back to the camp and sitting down I placed the bush at the edge of the fires, I closed my eyes and focused as I touched the Door within my mind to ease some of the black magic onto my fingertips; infusing the rocks with dark energy, striking them together to produce sparks that quickly engulfed the tinder. Lighting up the whole camp site with bright light. I closed my eyes, Feeling the magic retreating back to within my body.

Looking up I see Kimai Grinning, clapping silently at me. "Bravo" she stated. I just looked at her and asked "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry.." "No you didn't, but that was quite a display of powers, Onixa.. I've naught seen many that can do what you just did, And remain in control. It takes a Mage many years to learn that" She stated Deftly.

I looked at her a moment before what she said actually Hit me. 'She thinks I'm a mage!' I thought, "Um.. Thanks.. Thats really an Honor from a mage of your Stature, Kimai" I said honestly.

She smiled and stood up. "We really need to get to Zangarmarsh, I need desperately to bathe.." She sighed and looked at me, I cocked an eyebrow at her and nodded in agreement. Picking up my backpack and waking up Demon, Who looked up at me with displeasure.

'[i]Why...do..we have to be up?[/i]' Demon said to me between yawns. '[i]Because, the Sooner we get to Zangarmarsh the less we'll be at this Elune-Forsaken Place![/i]' I stated, Swinging my hair around as I turned-heel, Turning around and giving Demon a questionable glance.

'[i]Hurry Up! You are worse than a Gnome traveling companion![/i]' I said with a laugh. All I could hear as a reply was a small 'Pfft'.

"We should Follow the path, but a good distance away. As I need to see one specific person about a crystal at Cenarion Post.'' She conveyed. "Thats fine, I think Demon wants to Hunt for stuff anyway, and My Blood thirst is getting high as well" I giggled and looked at Demon bearing his teeth at me. I then Proceeded to tell Kimai of the Bond between an Owner and Pet.

"Any Feelings I have Demon will have part of, and it is the same with him and Myself, But just to a lesser extent. So If I fall in love with someone then he does too. If I dislike someone he does too.

It's quite an unusual Bond but it is one sacred to all elves alike. As Druids can do the same with Plants, as I can do with My animal, But Druids have a greater extent to it, not just [i]One[/i] plant, but many."

I Told her, Reciting a few other bonds that night elves have to other things. Mainly the wild, though.

"Wow, Thats quite amazing how one Race can do so much but still remained sane" She implied, nudging me toward Demon, We both shared a laugh - To Demon's Dismay.

Kimai then proceeded to tell me about How one can call upon an Element by just using a few simple words, but Everything has a Price. As if I was to cast a spell more powerful then the energy I had it would consume me completely. And she also Stated to not use words that would Bind me to a spell.

Like for example "Frosticus Elementiculous ( Freezing a ball of water that is floating, then melting it away to nothing )" Rather than "Frosticues Elementiculous ( Freeze a lake and disappate it to nothing)" and by Just mis pronouncing one word I could easily kill myself.

"That's a Harsh penalty for learning something so new" I stated, briefly looking to the side. "Yes, That is why it is good to know yourself and your limits on what you can and cannot do" She told me. Suddenly Demon growled at me, Signaling something ahead of us.

"Is that Cenarion Post?" I pondered. "Yes, it is." She said, quickening her Pace Toward the camp.

The first thing I saw was a Tauren, '[i]A Tauren?![/i]' I thought panicked. "Um.. Kimai! T-Theres a tauren right there" I said pointing at the Giant Creature.

"Yes, But he is a Shaman, Onixa. He is one with the land, and he greatly helped the Cenarion tribes with his worth around the land." She told me. "Oh" was all I could mutter.

Reaching the Post I could not take my eyes off the Colossal Tauren in front of me. He took one look at me and Bowed deeply. I returned the Hello with a Curtsy of my Own. "Hello, Night Elf" He said in a booming voice.

"H-Hello" I squeaked at him. "What brings you to this accursed land, Little one?" He said, looking me directly in the eyes, All I could do was point toward Kimai, who was Chatting with a Fellow night elf high atop a hill.

I took this opportunity to Venture out a bit toward a Field of the Clay like earth below me, Stepping behind a rock formation and bringing out my bow, reaching into the quiver on my shoulder and pulling out an arrow with a Tip of Pure Mithril.

Stringing it to my bow Like I had done so many times before, testing my arm out, A bit weaker than normal but otherwise completely normal. '[i]All in Due time Oni, All in due time[/i]' I muttered to myself.

Moving from the rock formation I looked over to see Kimai still Chatting away. "Oh well, Mine as well." I said with a feral grin spreading across my lips. I whistled Silently to Demon, who came bounding over the rock formation and over my head, landing in front of me.

'[i]Yes Mistress?[/i]' He added a small chuckle at the End. '[i]See that Boar?[/i]' I pointed to a boar in the distance, Demon turned around and wagged his tail.

'[i]You know what to do.[/i]'

Demon started to run at the Boar un-aware to his Presence till before it was too late, He hit the boar on the stomach, knocking it over as he tumbled over it, bringing it over him in a roll.

I cringed as he hit the ground, he quickly got up and circled the boar, which got up equally as fast. Stringing an arrow and stepping up a few feet, giving him a mental command to stay out of the arrows path I took careful aim at the boars head. Releasing the arrow and watching as it whirled through the air, Hitting dead on it's mark.

Piercing through the boars thick skin and through it's skull which caused it to instantly die and collapse on it's side.

Walking toward it I looked at the corpse and then at Demon, who was Un-Injured and Nonchalantly licking his paw. '[i]Show-off[/i]' I said with a sneer.

Picking up the corpse and dragging it toward the rock formation, Demon Finishing and trudging behind me, taking out the previous hides that have been tanning during the night and taking them off the Rack, Setting them in a neat pile and placing them in my bag.

I began the Process of skinning the beast, taking one of it's Horns as a Trophy of my Journeys in the Outlands, Smiling and putting it in one of her back pockets of the Backpack. Placing the small hides onto the Homemade rack, stretching them and then putting them in her pack neatly. Signaling for Demon to come and do as he pleased.

Demon took the boar by the neck and drug it behind a rock. "Oh Ill let him enjoy it" I said to myself, a small smile forming. Looking back at Kimai, Joyed that she was walking toward me as well. "All ready?" She asked, noting the absence of Demon. "Just about, Demon is eating his dinner anyway. so We mine as well eat."

I conveyed to her. "Ok" She said. "Hold my hand" I did as I was told and Held onto her hand, Utterly confused as to why. She said a few strange words on which I did not pickup on and I felt a weird tingle go through my body. Like Adrenaline but Stronger. I felt.. Alive!

I gazed at the floating table in front of us "Doesn't this ever get old for you?" I questioned. "The same food, all the time.." I looked at her "Look closely" She stated, pointing to the table. I looked at it and to my astonishment i saw 4 Different courses. a Little bit of Meat, Plants and Maybe a serving of Berries, It was too hard to tell. "W-What?! But.. How.." I said confused.

Kimai put a finger to my lips and said "It's better if you don't' question me for the moment, You will know in due time Onixa."

I sat through the meal eating my dinner and thinking about what Kimai Said, Relaying my thoughts to Demon as he was finishing up. '[i]Well I don't exactly know what she means, but I have a very good clue, Mistress[/i]' '[i]What?[/i] I pursued Demon on the topic. He just Dismissed it with a small statement; '[i]In due time, Mistress[/i].'

"Ok, We're ready" Kimai said, Shouldering her Backpack, I did the same as she. Calling out for Demon, who came bounding from behind the rock and into our presence. I gently patted him and scratched behind his ears, Much to his affection.

As we started out I looked at the timeless Sky above us, Wondering about how this all came upon me....

[b][u]Flashback[/b][/u]

"Onixa! You need to straighten your arm in order for the wind to sear the arrow and produce the kind of arcane shot you Seek!" Said Huntress Minanor. "Yes Huntress, I will try better." I said with an Iron Determination.

"I expect better out of such a promising Huntress as yourself." She said and dismissed me to tend to another student.

Suddenly a horn bellowed out and all attention on the camp was focued on one place.

The Orcs marching toward the gate. 'Oh no.. Oh Elune.. I can't do this now, I'm not even done with my training!' I said to myself frantically trying to find a place of cover, grabbing my quiver and Bow and dodging behind a War-Machine. Taking the moment of grace to collect my thoughts. I couldn't fight and I couldn't' stay here and die.. By Elune I would find a way out of this!

I looked around at the fence that surrounded the small camp in the Ashenvale Forrest, Upon closer inspection I found a small hole that I could easily Crawl though. I got on my stomach and managed to get through the hole and out, getting on one knee and reciting an Elven Prayer to the Goddess Elune. Finished I looked around and decided to climb over the small Hill.

[b][u]End of Flashback[/u][/b]

My thoughts were interrupted by Kimai Telling me "There, is Thornfang Ridge, Just beyond that path is the Refuge we Seek. Tread lightly, though as there are Many Dangers that lie ahead of us" She said in a cautious tone.

"Yes, Kimai." I replied in an equally cautious tone she flashed a small re-assuring smile at me before Starting forth again. Demon hugging close to my feet as we walked along the path.

For the first time I saw a Ravager, Pure Terror struck me. It was like nothing I had ever seen. It was an [i]Abomination[/i]! I took one look at it and decided to put it out of it's misery, In less than 2 Seconds Demon was bounding after it and I had taken aim at it. I let go of the strung arrow and watched as it hit it's Carapace and [i]Bounced off[/i] "What?!" I exclaimed.

Hoisting another arrow to it's place and firing it, the same result repeating.

I watched in horror as Demon tackled the Ravager, Just to be thrown off by the obviously Stronger creature. "Kimai!" I yelled out, Frantically.

Just as I said that I felt a Chill go through the air and watched as a Frostbolt hit the Ravager, Freezing it into place and with one arrow i shattered it, watching it crumble against the Clay-Like Ground. '[i]Demon! Are you Ok?[/i]' I said to Demon through our mental Link. '[i]I'm fine, Just a few bruises is all[/i]' He replied.

I ran over to him and checked his Body, No immediate injuries. I thanked Elune that he was Ok and Hugged him tight, Burying my face into his fur and sighing softly. "I'm so sorry" I said in his ear, He responded by licking my cheek, making me giggle a bit and kiss his wet nose and smile. standing up and looking at Kimai; Who could only look and smile at us.

Continuing our venture through Thornfang Pass we encountered no Danger, Much to Mine and Demon's Relief. Eventually we reached Cenarion Refuge in the Swampy Zangarmarsh. I could see Guards well armored in Battle gear of leather and Mail.

I looked over at Kimai who was oblivious to my presence and was engulfed in a flower that lay on the side of the path, examining it with studying eyes. I shrugged and continued walking.

Trudging along the path throughout the Small Refuge I passed by many new things, Some of which being the first glances I have ever had at Trolls and Blood Elves; who looked Quite similar to their night elven brethren with the exception of their Shorter ears, Skin tone and Sickening tainted aura that surrounded them, leaving a bad taste in my mouth and their eyes, Similar to mine except they are.. Green.. Another sign of how engulfed in Fel Magics they are.

'[i]Interesting, Eh Demon?[/i]' I asked Demon. '[i]Quite, Indeed Mistress.[/i]. I looked over to an Inn-Type House, stepping inside I saw only a few people, and a stairwell leading to the rooms above. "H-Hello" I said to the Trolless innkeeper "Hello, Night-Elf. Needing a room I expect?" She said in Flawless common.

I was taken aback by her knowledge and all I could do was nod. "How Many?" "T-Two and One Pet" Was all I could muster, still surprised at her Common. "Room 04" She said, handing me a small key. I nodded to her and set-out to find Kimai.

Demon and I walked out a bit, through the Marshland outside of the Refuge, taking in all the sights and smells, colors and hues. Smiling to myself as Demon playfully chased a butterfly, catching it in his mouth before letting it go with a gentle nudge. '[i]Demon, you cease to amaze me[/i]' I said with a hint of Amusement. '[i]I aim to please, Mistress[/i]' He added, and we both smiled.. Well.. as much as a cat can smile at least.

We walked for another bit, before deciding to return to the room. Unable to find Kimai. Opening the door we found Kimai in Fresh Robes and Sitting on her bed with a towel in her hair. "How.. How did you know?" I said in astonishment, closing the door and sitting down on my respective bed.

"Oh.. I have my ways" She responded and winked at me. '[i]As usual[/i]' I said to myself with a sneer.

Kimai motioned to the Washroom, a Basin with water in it and a Curtain. I looked at her and asked in wonder "How... Do I wash with no water over me?"

She responded in her usual tone; "Step in it an find out." I walked behind the curtain and stripped down, Stepping inside the water to feel it to be amazingly.. Warm. As soon as I stood in I felt the water run over my body. I squealed in Suprise as I felt every part of me being washed faster than I could do myself. I could hear Kimai laughing softly on her bed.

After I was properly Washed and Dressed In a Black Top and matching pants I went to lay down on the bed provided to us. Demon Curling down on a Arrakoa-Feather bed.

Slipping under the blanket I asked Kimai; "About the water.. How did it do that?" "Enchanted water, Taken from purified Water elementals in Nagrand, very rare, but a treasure to not be overlooked nevertheless." She stated simply. "We have to go do that some time" I said and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[b][u]Dream[/b][/u]

I was in my homeland, running for my life, I knew I would be safe when I got to Darnassus. Well. I hoped I would... The tree-guardians would defeat the orcs chasing me and I would be fine.

I Kept running and refused to look back. If I did then I was afraid that I wouldn't live to see the next day.

I could see the vast stone wall that marked the entrance to Darnassus; '[i]I'm going to make it! I'm going to live![/i]' I thought to myself.

I was just mere feet away from getting into the city when something sharp hit my back and broke my stride, Falling to my knees I cried out in utter agony.

I turned looking at my back and arrow shaft was sticking out of my back and thick red blood covered my back. I saw my attackers were close and a rabid wolf was ahead of them only feet away from me.

The wolf jumped landing on me digging its razor sharp nails into my flesh and ripping it up. He bit my neck trying to bite my jugular but with no luck. He came in for another bite and I put my arm up and he bit that instead.

I could feel his teeth scraping my bones the pain was Unlike any training blows I had ever received, It felt as if I was being eaten alive by him.

The group of orcs had me now. The wolf got off me its ugly scared face covered in my blood his feral hungry yellow eyes focused on my neck.

One of them pulled the arrow out of my back making me scream, when I did another one kicked my ribs, I heard a sickening 'crack' and I then knew that my ribs were broken, I was defenseless beaten broken body...

'[i]Why wont they just kill me already?![/i] I thought, feeling a wave of dispair wash over my body, making me scream all the louder against the Orcs torturing me.

The four of them made a circle around my limp body laughing and snorting like the filthy nasty pigs they are.

I used my sword to help me sit up but they kicked my onto my back. I was scared out of my mind; what do they want from me.

"Aww you sure are pretty when you're scared," one of them laughed, the others laughed with him.

I would wait for my saving grace, Yes! that is what I would do.. But suddenly I felt two small tears stain my cheeks.

"Maybe we can keep this little girl alive and she could be ours to do whatever we please with." They all got evil grins on their scarred faces; Making me cry even harder now.

"I would rather die then become a slave to a bunch of ugly elune-forsaken brutes like you guys," I managed to sneer. "Shut up," one boomed in a fierce voice, then kicked my head.

I screamed in Agony as I felt myself be covered in a holy light, looking above me I saw a Night elven priest, I managed to stagger up, Much to the Orcs surprise and draw my twin blades.

I twirled the blade around experimentally. Taking aim at one of the many orcs who had not noticed the change and quickly stabbed him through his defenceless back, instantly severing his spine.

I took note of one of them coming at me and quickly kicked him in the chest, spinning around with my blades and striking another through the chest - Twisting the blade within his chest and withdrawing it.

Pulling my other blade around to an orc behind the other orc which had just collapsed I decapitated him cleanly with the edge of my blade, Repeating this motion till there was only One Brute left.

He looked at me and sneered, In my anger and fury I charged at him and flung myself on him, trying desperately to find some hole in his armor to strike the killing blow. I found none.

We went through battle stance to battle stance, flowing in perfect grace as I found not one hole in his defense, with one flick of my wrist I disarmed his blade in the corner.

I Blew him a kiss and stabbed him through the heart, Effectively killing him on the spot, I managed a smile as I saw his lifeless body hit the ground with a 'Thunk' and then I felt blackness Envelop me as I blacked out.

[b][u]Dream end [/b][/u]

The frightening dream made me wake up in my bed, gasping for breath. When I did wake up I felt myself fall for a second or two then hit the soft hay filled bed that I feel asleep on.

I sat up looking around, Kimai stared at me looking shocked and amazed, I saw Demon cowering in a corner. He must have saw my dreams through my thoughts, I think he was actually afraid of me!

'[i]Mistress, are you ok?[/i]" asked the scared hallow voice of Demon breaking through my thoughts. "I-I'm fine, I just had a nightmare that's all," I told him, Still a bit startled from my dream.

I saw him become less intense and come over to me jumping up on my bed, I pet him softly behind his cat ears. "W-What was that..?" Kimai asked me. "What was what?" I looked at her, honestly confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. "How were you levitating," she asked, she still looked shocked. "I was levitating…" I said slowly.

"Is that why I fell when I woke up?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. Oh.. I see now..when my body was being beaten my magic must have thought It was happening really and started to levitate me to get away from it... Kimai could tell I wasn't sure of what happened while I was asleep and let it drop. "Let's eat," Kimai said smiling.

She conjured up some muffins and water for breakfast. The muffins were delicious, they were warm, buttery, and moist. I gave Demon one and he seemed to like it. Kimai conjured him up some meat but today was something different, today he got talbuk instead of clefthoof. He seemed to love the talbuk, it wasn't all fatty like the clefthoof meat was.

We started out from the Inn in Zangarmarsh's Cenarion Refuge. "It looks like Telredor is Up ahead, so that would be smart idea, We could further map our plans from there, also" She stated. I nodded in approvement.

"Lets go Demon" I called to Demon aloud. All that was heard was a snort in return. "Oh come on Demon, don't be so Stubborn, we need to go!" I said to Demon in a Frustrated tone. Yet again all I got was a growl.

"Demon!" I shouted angrily to Demon. "Dem-" I interrupted myself as I saw what he was holding up for. A Bog strider, 2 stories tall. It's long legs and tentacles hanging down and swaying to and fro. I Immediately drew my Bow '[i]Stop! Mistress, Stop![/i]' Demon hissed at me.

"W-What?" I studdered. '[i]It's Ok, it's sleeping.[/i]' Said demon in a hushed tone. '[i]O-Oh[/i]' I said in an equally hushed tone, still a bit frightened that it could wake up at any time.

I started to walk away, Demon crawling slowly along behind me. '[i]How did you know it was sleeping, Demon?[/i]' I asked Demon, once we were away from it and Caught up to Kimai, who was enjoying another one of the various plants that inhabited Zangarmarsh

'[i]I'm not really sure, But I could just sense that he was at peace..[/i]' Demon said after a moments pause. And it was left at that, after a small squabble to tell Kimai or not we decided that it's better to not to interrupt the mage.

As we walked the lonely path through the Swamps of Zangarmarsh to the Hoisted village-town of Telredor. Surprisingly encountering no Disruptions, except for the ocassional Buzz of a Mosquito-Like creature far off in the distance.

By time we approached Telredor it was Beyond mid-day, Or so it felt. In all realization it was about Afternoon, but the Harsh soggy ground of Zangarmarsh drained almost all my energy, By mid-day we had talked with the guards, who directed us to the lift.

We payed a Dreneai standing by it and he escorted us up the lift, stopping at the top and helping us off. He gave a short bow and was never seen again by us.

"Wow, this place is so.. odd." I said, spotting an Ethereal Merchant who was haggling with a gnome.

'[i]Wait a minute..[/i]' I thought. That wasn't just any gnome. '[i]Oh Elune. not him again.'[/i]. We passed the gnome who did, not a double take but an eight take at me before shaking his small head and walking away.

"I need to go talk with someone, Ill be back in a moment, But get gear to be prepared to camp out." She said as she walked away. '[i]Camp out?! But Why? Theres a perfectly good Inn here![/i]' I thought, Demon agreed Hastily.

Nevertheless We went around the small town, asking merchant by merchant what there wares were, finally settling upon a few bed-like materials, I picked up a few spools of thread and a three sowing needles. Storing them in my bag for later use.

Kimai arrived back at us, a Bit winded but nevertheless fine. "Hold my hand and hold onto Demon as tight as you can." She said, motioning for Demon to come over.

"W-What?" I said, confused, but holding demon close to me, gripping her hand as she led us over to the side and pulling us off with her. "K-KIMAI!" I choked out as we fell, a split second before hitting the ground to our imminate death she closed her eyes and muttered A word, and we were several feet ahead of the predicted landing spot.

I opened my eyes and looked around, then at Demon, mentally checking with him to know that he was fine.

"D-Don't do that again." I said Straightening myself out. "Oh, you Know you enjoyed it" she winked and laughed a bit as we started walking again. I just sighed and looked away. After an hours walk we arrived at an Camp with weird fish-like creatures which Demon spotted as Naga.

"Naga?" I asked Kimai, perking one eyebrow up in amusement. "Yes. There was a award for them out. and that one" She pointed to a naga clad in full plate battle gear. "Is the leader, and the one we want." She stated, I looked at her then at Demon, Who was mentally grinning.

She told us of a quick battle plan and we quickly agreed. My job was to distract the other naga while Kimai casted an extremely long spell against the Naga.

I mentally told Demon to attack the nearest Naga, he immediately started to charge toward it with his Feline agility and grace, Quickly gaining enough speed to be only a few lenghs of it.

I drew one of my arrows and took careful aim at the naga, as Soon as he spotted Demon he turned and headed toward him, Giving me a clear shot at his chest.

'[i]Fwing![/i]' I let go of the arrow, watching it twirl in the air and hit the naga dead on, piercing through his body; He instantly doubled over in agony as Demon pounced in him. Ripping out his already severed throat with his paws. Killing him on the spot.

We then Spotted Two other naga coming toward us, Demon Sprung with in-human length onto the nearest ones shoulder, knocking him over into the other one, That giving me the time to bring out two arrows and bringing them bolth up onto my bow, remembering my training I said a quick word and let them go.

A Brilliant purple light shining off of them as it hit the first nagas' head..it exploded with a sick '[i]Crack[/i]' and with that it sent brain matter everywhere. Looking away I heard the other naga shriek as it suffered the same fate.

I looked toward Kimai who was nearly finished with her spell, not wanting to Break her concentration I took aim at the Naga who she was casting it toward, Releasing it Just as a giant bright red and orange boulder was hurled toward the un-suspecting naga.

The naga Looking directly at the giant mass before yelling a blood curdling battle scream as it hit him, effectively melting him whole.

I cringed as Kimai moved up and grabbed his necklace, the only thing that remained whole. I decided not to ask her what it was, rather get our camp setup a small distance away from the smell of dead bodies and melted metal.

Sewing the hides together to create a bed-like structure that Kimai and I could bolth sleep in. Demon being fine on his own.

"Kimai, if you don't mind.. Um, we are going to have to sleep together.." I said, turning away from the red hue spreading across my face and pointed toward the makeshift bed.

She nodded and climbed in after me, huddling under the covers next to her, close enough to feel her body heat radiate through her robes I quickly drifted off to sleep with the familiar nightmares wracking my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

[b][u]Dream[/b][/u]

I ran up the small rocky hill hoping for safety on the other side, When I reached the top of a small peak I looked upon the fierce battle that raged a short bit below the small encampment I had just escaped from.

Watching my brethren and sisters being brutally murdered by those ruthless orcs, I had to look away with tears in my eyes and keep climbing.

When I got to the top of another small peak I saw a massive army of orcs followed by kodo pulling wagons full or weapons and supplies. I ran to the nearest tree on the small ledge I was on, ducking behind it so I wouldn't be seen by the Kodo's or worse; The Orc lookouts.

I was so scared at the orcs below, I was trembling with fear but Elune protect me; I refused to die before my I reached the pinnacle of my Life, and of my training. I refused to die weak, helpless, alone, Without Pride and Honor for my race.

I peered back down the hill, Watching the Orcs ship their supplies and wounded soldiers back to a newly formed outpost near the encampment.

I thought about shooting at them from my spot hoping they wouldn't see me but quickly thought otherwise, It would only make my position worse. I quickly pushed all other thoughts from my mind but one; Survival.

I pushed harder each moment, taking all of the aspects of my training into my focus, watching the grip holds of the rocky jagged mountain I lost my hold on one of the small grips, crying out and looking down at the Series of small hills I had just traversed. I was now blindly looking for another grip.

Finding a spare one I frantically grabbed onto it and doubled my efforts, Being careful to check every grip hold I took and to not repeat the mistake I had previously made.

I reached the other side and scrambled into the forest, the screams and cries perforating my thoughts.

I fled into the forest and Staved farther and farther from my home and away from the war, the thought always coming that I was being chased.

I stayed away from towns for days upon days, Only when I was far enough from the war I started going into towns for fresh supplies, only spending the time I needed in them.

I was afraid that my own kind would come kill me for leaving my home and not defending it in their time of need.

I was now a deserter, a Worthless Traitor to my kind.

[b][u]End Dream[/u][/b]

I woke up with a start at the end of the thought, Looking around at my surroundings; It was morning and Kimai was packing stuff up across the camp.

I stood up slowly stretching my numb muscles as they re-awoke. Demon Rousing from his sleep and repeating the same motions with a small growl.

'[i]Good morning Mistress[/i]' Demon said to me, coming over and brushing my leg. I gave him a small pet of affection and a smile as I walked over behind Kimai, being as quiet as I could.

"Good morning Onixa" she said, Not wavering from her actions of packing a small robe within a Kodo-Hide backpack. "Hello Kimai" I said, coming up behind her and hugging her good morning. "Looks like we are going to be eating on the road today, Is that ok with you?" Kimai asked me, which I relayed to Demon.

"I'm fine with it, Demon doesn't want to but he will live." I said with a small bit of pity for Demon, Who was so accustomed to eating in peace.

"All ready" I announced to Kimai; Who nodded her affirmation. I tossed Demon a good sized Roasted talbuk-hind steak, giggling as he snatched it from mid air and proceeded to rip it into small shreds with his razor sharp teeth and claws.

I watched as her hungrily ate the now small strips of meat as we walked along.

"So where to Kimai?" I pondered aloud. "Back to Telaar. But Ill only be a second. and I want you to stay here." She said, looking away from me and whistling loudly. "W-What? I asked.

'[i]Poomph![/i]' '[i]Poomph![/i] It got louder now. '[i]Poomph![/i]' and I heard a loud crash and looked behind me.

What it saw was something I never thought possible.

A Netherdrake. "W-WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed out loud. Kimai walked toward the Giant beast and stroked it's nose as it snorted in amusement. "He, is who [i]Really[/i] saved your life, Onixa." She said as she hugged the netherdrake.

I slowly walked towards it with slow causious steps making small 'squish' sounds in the wet marshland.

I looked deep into it's deep black mystical eyes, Feeling them penetrate my body; my soul. I watched as he flicked his tail in a side to side motion as we continued to stare at eachother.

I slowly made my way up to him and with a shaking hand stroked his pointed nose, his skin rough as a clefthooves but soft as silk. I slowly moved my hand over his nose, I slowly knelt down on one knee, not caring if it got wet or not - And gave him a prayer to elune;

[i]Hear me Elune

As we stand in your eternal light

Notice my prayers

When I praise you tonight

Oh please my Elune

I ask for your Hands

to show us the Path

as I walk in these lands

Help us Elune

Please give what I need

to pass these tests

and Care those I bleed

I am sorry Elune

That this world is so cruel

I know you do suffer

when you look at us fools

But please my Elune

We try to do right

And we are always your Children

The elves of the Night[/i]

And at that I stood up, looking the beast directly in the eye, curtsying and walking away, his knowing eyes on my back.

I turned around and looked at Kimai, who could only stare as a small Symbol in the shape of a Vrescent moon was formed on the Nether-beasts pointed nose.

"What... What did you do?" Kimai said after a moment of pause, looking back at me and the newly formed symbol. "I gave him the highest blessing one could achieve, Sacred to the night-elven race.

Only given when you; Die, Are saved from Certain death or are taken under by the demigod, Cenarius. or the Light-Touched Priestess of the Moon, Tyrande." I said and smiled at the Netherdrake who tossed his head at me in gratitude.

"I am sure without him you would have Certainly died, Onixa. I- No [i]We[/i] Are truly honored by the gift you have given us." She added with a small curtsy. I quickly returned the curtsy and proceeded to clean off my Tattered pants.

"That reminds me, We need to get you new clothes. Those are awfully warn and tattered. Please allow me to buy them for you." Kimai said with a small smirk on her face. "Th- Well.. I guess you can.. I just don't want to Impose on you is all." I said reluctantly; "Its fine.

I have a few things that I know you would like. They have been handed down from generation to generation of my family and others. They are Sacred to us." She said and looked at me seriously.

"That would be more of an Honor to me than even the greatest Blessing to be bestowed upon myself. To wear something given to me by such a Magess of your standard is truly to be worn with pride for my race." I said and returned the smile.

Once we arrive at an Mailbox I will send a letter off for it to be ported to Nagrand, which is where we are headed." She said with a small nod

She mounted the drake and it flow up with her on the back, it's graceful movements seemingly cutting through the air.

I watched in awe for a moment as Demon suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at him and sighed - I had completely forgotten him!

'[i]Demon, I'm so sorry![/i]' I went down on my knees and embraced him, I took my bow and quiver off along with my blades and set them to the side, but not out of reach. I then playfully tackled Demon, Who I wrestled with for several minutes.

Neither of us giving into submission as we rolled throughout the hard rocky road, not noticing the rough-edged rocks hitting my back.

I finally found a weak point as I anticipated his action and rolled his paw to my elbow and pinned him to the ground.

I grinned and looked at him as we bolth panted in exhaustion. I rolled over to the side and gently stroke his silky ears as he started to purr in affection.

'[i]Mistress.. I miss this, it brings back to many good memories of when we were younger.[/i]

[b][u]Flashback[/b][/u]

"Demon! Catch me if you can!" I laughed as I ran down the path leading from one of the small alliance villages near the southernmost tip of the Kobald infested Elwynn Forest.

I giggled as Demon grabbed my ankle and brought me down as we rolled down a hill and toward the water below.

Stopping just before the grainy brown sand started, rolling around as we tried to fight for dominance, bolth of us putting up good fights before we bolth gave up - Neither of us finding a weak point in the others Defences.

I smiled and wrapped my hands around Demon's furry neck, looking deep into his eyes, watching them flit about as he took notice of different features about me.

The slighly curved marking rising from my long arched eyebrows, one for each eye passing down my eye and down my cheekbone to the midsection of my cheek and going outward - something that only [i]very[/i] few Night elves had, it is a gift. "Ah'Hari Unaunti" or: [i]Gift of the Godess[/i].

I searched deeper into his eyes, the icy blue of his eyes tinting the Feral black surrounding the icy blue.

The all-seeing; forever remembering eyes that took in every sight, every memory. Looking into them without having to guess his memories.

[b][u]End Flashback[/b][/u]

I drowzily awoke to Kimai rubbing my shoulder slowly, Opening one of my eyes and peering around before opening the other and looking at Kimai.

"W-wha? Did I fall asleep?" I asked, peering at Demon who was alert. '[i]Yes, you did. and you were having a very peculiar dream. It reminded me Deeply of our younger days[/i]' "Oh" was All I muttered. I gingerly got up and stretched my aching legs, thankful of the rest I was provided.

I looked at Kimai and arched one of my long Silver-White eyebrows at her. "Oh don't look at me. We are heading toward Nagrand, we can get there within 3 Nightfalls if We are careful and we hurry. I nodded in agreement, my previously packed bags already on my shoulder.

We made quick work of the marshlands bogs and small ponds, with my Huntress agility and grace and Demon's Feline knowledge of the surroundings we quickly Navigated to a Huge lake, Which spanned as far as the eye could see and went as deep as the eye could see.

Demon judged it to be roughly 500 Lands ahead.([i]1 Land = approx 1 Yard[/i]). "Here, is where we put your will to the test." Kimai said in a sharp tone. "Hold onto my hand and tell Demon to stay behind. He will cross soon enough." She said and motioned for my hand.

I quickly grabbed onto it as we stood as the waters edge. Feeling a chill run through my body - Not a cold chill, a Welcoming chill. as If you had just gotten into bed after a cold night.

It swept through my body as I felt a sense of arcane magic in the air. I was surprised as Kimai led me onto the River, the water below our feet; [i]Freezing solid[/i].

I gasped sharply as I took my first step, It was wide enough for 2 or 3 people, let alone us. but I looked down and saw it to be almost completely clear, except the ocassional frozen-lake scum in it. We slowly began to traverse the lake.

After a bit I started to get comfortable with the feeling, the frozen air all around us. Kimai broke the silence asking me to let Demon Catchup. I whistled a sharp whistle for Demon.

I could feel the ice start to rumble as he bounded along it. quickly running toward us - for a moment I was scared that he would slip and crash onto Kimai and I.

But his sharp claws latched into the thin-ice, nearly breaking through but the ice held strong as he stopped mere inches from us. Kimai not even flinching from it.

'[i]Showoff.[/i]' I said mentally to Demon, who just laughed heartily at it. We also made short work of the remaining lake. Almost to the end I drew the silence to an end by asking; "What is your netherdrakes name, Kimai?".

She thought for a moment before almost hesitantly answering "Lucis Obscurum, Or Lucis for Short". She said, not taking focus from her spell. "It simply translates from ancient text to; "Light's Darkness"". I couldn't find a reply to respond with, I was in a mixture of deep thought and focus of not falling into the surely cold water.

Finally reaching the end of the lake and touching hard ground for the first time in a better of hours We decided to camp a bit off the north side of the main road - Mainly as to not be seen.

I pulled out the leather bed, which was much softer now that it had time to conform to our shapes.

Kimai who was busy conjuring dinner for bolth of us and Demon, I decided to Skip the usual Dinner, trusting Kimai and Demon together by now.

I had much to Think about through the night - Falling asleep before I even heard Kimai talking to Demon, and him answering in perfect common.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay Chapter Six, a bit longer than most the other ones but it's very plotty. and some stupid humor, 5 cookie points if you can find it :].

[b]A/N; Yesh, Plotty to the brim. Enjoy![/b]

[i]I ran crying from pure happiness. I could feel the hot tears staining small paths down my cheek. I could make out the silhouettes of my parents at the end of the forest. I ran threw the thick masses of trees and thick underbrush, ducking branches rapidly.

I was so happy to see them, arms open calling to me. I was yards away I could clearly make out the markings on my mom face and they were so similar to mine, and my dad's pure white hair that I shared with him, flowing down his back and just past his waist, he looked like an angel. They were both smiling and waving at me, looking just about as happy as I was!

As I ran my tears blurred my vision, making everything around me just a blur as I ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

I stumbled and tripped on a tree root and watched helplessly as the ground rushed up toward me; taking the breath out of me. I looked up at my parents and saw them both of them look at me and start to run through the forest and repeat many of the same motions I had just repeated.

Then I heard something that would permanently scar my mind. My mom let out a loud shriek of pure horror. As a reflex she moved her arms up to protect her, but from what..? I saw my dad push her out of the way, taking her place and falling back as an arrow sunk through his leather jerkin and deep into his chest.

"N-No…" was all I managed to utter in a broken voice. Instantly I got up and ran to my father, my mom nowhere to be seen. I sat down next to him and wrapping my arms around him I sobbed frantically. When I got up my shirt was drenched in his blood, MY blood.. Our blood...

That's when I noticed the orc standing there getting ready to shoot me. I froze from fear, watching as the bow arched from him pulling the arrow back. I heard someone scream a loud "No!" and feet pounding at the ground.

I looked to see my mom running toward me stringing her bow and getting ready to shoot the attacker. She stopped in front of me protecting me and took aim at the attacker.. she let the arrow fly with a small "[i]Twing![/i]".

But was too late. The arrow hit my mom at the same time her arrow hit the orc and drove into his almost killing him on the spot. My mom was barley alive but my dad did not have the same fate, I felt his presence fade somewhere deep inside of me..

"No don't die on me please your going to live I'll get a priest.. just please live your all I have left," I sobbed, fresh new tears streaming at an alarming rate down my cheeks. "Onixa… darling I love you and always will," my mom said the best she could then kissed my forehead softly as I helped her sit up.

"No! you're not going to die y-you can't!" I stuttered. I began to scream for help but with little luck. "Hunny please listen to me there is no hope for me you have to be strong a leave us, you have to get to safety, you have to finish your training and become a powerful hunter," my mom said, I looked into her eyes as the silver faded from them into the great beyond. I felt her body go limp. She had died in my arms.

I stayed there till nightfall digging a large deep hole in the ground with nothing but my hands then used all my strength to place my parent's corpses in to makeshift grave. I buried them in emotionless silence then placed peaceblooms onto the top of the grave when I was done. I left the orcs corpse for the animals to feast on and walked away cold, hard, and mad at the world.[/i]

I woke up to see nothing but the darkness of the night. The worst day of my life was just replayed in my head. I got up and walked over to the water's edge and dropped to my knees and began sobbing.

As I sat there sobbing I felt Demon's head brush against my back as he sat down next to me and I buried my face into the soft fur around his neck, hugging him tightly.

'[i]Mistress, your dream did that really happen[/i]?" He hesitantly asked after a few moments of complete silence - aside from the crying. I shook my head not taking it out of his fur and started crying even harder, the horrible dream replaying in my mind with every detail intensified.

'[i]They seemed like very good people, unfortunately bad things happen to good people... I'm sorry[/i]' he said solemnly.

I took my face out of his neck and choked out; '[i]They were great people, war hero's, then I came along and they slowed down to make sure they would live to see the day when I would become a full fledged hunter and have a child of my own. They only wanted my happiness no matter what they had to do to make me happy they would do it, they really loved me…[/i]' I said mentally to Demon after a moments pause.

Even the voice in my head was broken from sobs. "That day, why were you in the forest?" He asked biting his tongue and nibbling on it absentmindedly. "W-well all night elf children from mixed parents have to take a test to see what they truly are, like my dad was a druid and my mom was a hunter so no one knew whether I would be a druid or hunter.

In some cases the child will have no special talents and will be trained as a warrior. But the tests are hard they take us from our homes and place us in the wild and we have to fend for ourselves and find our way out using whatever comes natural to us. What came natural to me was to track down human footprints and befriend critters to help me, this told me I was a hunter. Well my mom being a hunter would track me and knew where I was going to come out of the woods so they would wait there for me till I came out.

My mom was proud I was a hunter, hunters and druids are some of the most respected for their great skills." I said smiling at the end of the sentence.

"My parents always told me they would be proud of my no matter what I turned out to be… Weither it be a Druid a Hunter or a poor beggar. They had always supported me in whatever I did.. the even made me this bow.. " I said aloud, pulling out the bow beside me and stroking the smooth oaken finish to the bow, reflexively grabbing the bow string taunt as if an arrow was in it.

I'm not sure how long I was out there but when I woke up I was laying on the wet ground using Demon has a pillow. Kimai was sitting out the ground next to us scratching Demon behind the ears. "Why are you out here, Did something bad happen? I saw no bodies or anything of the sort littered around.." she asked looking concerned.

"No, nothing happened, just another nightmare. But we should get going soon," I said with no emotion in my voice at all. "Okay do you want to eat on the road today? or In this makeshift camp." she asked me as I was getting everything into my backpack. " The sooner we get going the sooner we will get out of the Elune forsaken swamp the better off I am. It's nice for the first 10 minutes. After that the constant buzzing will drive you insane." I said sounding angered.

Kimai didn't say anything she just shook her head and conjured up food and water for us and a clefthoof steak for Demon. Demon lapped up some water from my skin of water and then from the lake. Then grabbed his food and stayed close to me knowing I re-lived the worst thing that has ever happened to me over the night.

I stayed behind Kimai in total silence for hours, until she broke the silence. "You were moving around a lot in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" she asked not even looking back at me. "Yeah," I said not looking up from the ground. "Was it bad? You kept asking for help and saying something like don't die.." She said still not turning back.

I froze I could feel tears forming in my eyes, the whole scene of my moms death played back in my head. "Why do you care," I asked softly.

"What did you say," Kimai asked looking back noticing I stopped. "Why do you care," I yelled, "It's none of your business that my parents died, that I've lived my whole life in solitude with no other being around me other than demon!"

I was now looking up at her and I could feel rage filling me as hot tears ran down my cheeks and I ran quickly passing the prone figure, not looking back. I could hear Demon's paws pounding away on the ground next to me.

We ran for at least ten minutes before our progress was halted to catch our breath and for Demon to take another drink from the lake. I looked down the path to see if she was following up but saw nothing. But there was one thing I forgot to check… the sky. Sure enough before long I could hear heavy beating wings over head and saw her drake.

"Damnit, come on Demon its time to start running again," I told Demon and he nodded. I began to run but heard the wings follow me and before I knew it the ground shook and the large drake was on the ground in front of me. I turned to run in the other direction but its tail wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground, I heard Demon let out a low growl and he lowered himself to the ground ready to attack if needed.

The beast dropped me in front of Kimai who was looking at me with a mad yet concerned look. "What is wrong with you! You are insane! You don't know your way around here you could have got yourself killed!" Kimai yelled. "At least if I died I wouldn't be cursed with dark magic and I would be back with my parents!" I screamed back at her.

The look on her faced went from anger to shock as a dropped to my knees and cried. Demon rubbed my back with his head and Kimai got silent. "What happened to your parents…" she asked with shock in her voice.

"They were killed in front of me by an orc, my mom died in my arms," I said in an iron voice. "What happened to the orc why didn't he kill you," she asked. "My mom managed to shoot him before he shot her and after my mom died I killed him with his own sword, then I buried my parents, alone," I said now crying harder. "How old where you," she hesitatingly asked. "I was only seven," I said looking up at her, she looked sympathetic.

She sighed and picked me up by the forearm, Looking me in the eye and brushing the tears away from my shimmering eyes. "Look.." She said in a soft yet determined voice. "Nothing, NOTHING you can do can bring them back to you. And you dieing would make more people sad than it would make you happy. Would you really be that selfish to make people go through what you go through? A wise person once told me; "Would you rather put that burden on other people who may not be as strong as you?"." She said and kept her stare at me.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head no. "N-No.. I couldn't do that. but It hurts so bad.. Sometimes I just can't handle it.. It gets the best of me.." I said with a small tear rolling down my cheek. I felt Demon brush my hand and could soon thereafter feel the outside of his teeth against my hand, Making me smile as I continued to stare back at the Arch-Magess in front of me.

Kimai sighed and looked at me with a puzzling emotionless face. "O-Onixa.. I... I could teach you how to control that, I could show you how to channel your anger and rage into magic.

But I must warn you, It is more dangerous than anything you might attempt, Short of facing Illidan Stormrage himself." She said in an un-flustered tone. I flinched as I heard Illidan's name.

I continued to look deep into her knowing eyes, searching for an answer to the question put to me. "I.." Was all I could say, I couldn't believe that an Arch-Mage wants to train me! A huntress who never even completed her training..

''I.. I think it would be wise to consult Demon and think about it, I believe in not making hastily decisions" I said in a small voice. Kimai smiled and brushed off my backside, a few leaves and miscellaneous grasses skittering off my hard leather pants and onto the swampy ground. Taking my hand in hers and slowly beginning to walk again.

We walked quite a ways without incident, The feint hissing of the Naga in the distance, combined with the constant chatter and buzzing of the various insects mulling about their business, A few select fireflies with bright neon yellow-like beacons of light floating within the timeless day of Zangarmarsh. Entrancing all that came near it.

I looked at Kimai and she exchanged the look to me, smiling warmly as she gazed upon me and onto the firefly, watching it float motionless. Looking back at me and at it. "What are you looking at?" I asked Kimai, Arching one eyebrow in question, looking back around to see what she was looking at. I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Just then Déjà vu' hit me, I felt a weird sence that I'd realized this before. "Déjà vu'', Right?" Kimai said quickly to me.

All I could do was nod, Quite a bit stunned. I heard an ear piercing whistle as Kimai whistled for her Netherdrake. I heard the familiar flapping of it's wings as it charged full speed at us. There was an astounding 'Thump' as he hit the ground, Kimai rushed untop of the Netherdrake and helped me onto it, Demon was to run below us - I knew he had the endurance to do it.

Kimai yelled over the furious wing beatings to hold onto her waist as tight as I could. I braced my arms around her and leaned onto her back slightly, feeling the earth rushed from our view as I suddenly felt the wind blow against my face, nearly wavering my strength.

"Why are we doing this?!" I managed to yell at Kimai. "When you see something twice, or feel Déjà vu It means that something in an Arcanic Matrix has been modified - or changed completely. Which can result in something completely unexpected come out of nowhere." She explained, yelling back at me as the wind whipped furiously around our bodies.

We both leaned forward a bit to get streamlined with the wind going around us. My mental link with Demon Straining a bit, I siphoned some of my strength to allow Demon to catch up to us. I could feel his mental Link very strong, almost as he was just beside me - Meaning that he was just below us.

I felt as we slowly descended upon some soft grasses of various sorts, I looked around and to my amazement saw.. Green! Green and Yellows everywhere! We were in Nagrand!

I smiled and yelled to Demon as he came bounding up I quickly hugged him and patted him affectionately for his good Job. I felt The Drake lift off and he was quickly off, I silently thanked him for all the work.

I consulted Demon throughout the work to set up a comfortable camp about the various thoughts on my mind, From Kimai's talk with me to what she meant by A "glitch". I pondered that even as I slipped into the sweet slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke in the morning to the sight of blue skies, the fluffy clouds rolling across the blue sky carelessly rolling into and off of eachother. My long ears picked up the sound of gentle winds blowing across the gilded grass of the Nagrand plains.

I felt more rested than usual after my long slumber on the soft cool grasses. Even thought we were only at the out-skirts of the large valley known as Nagrand I knew I would love it, It reminded me so much of my homeland, the Cool grasses of Ashenvale, the friendly animals everywhere. Fortunately there wasn't the taint of dark magic constantly in the air from the cultists of Demons.

I frowned and wrinkled my nose at the thought of my homeland, I missed it so much - But I know I would probably never go back.

It was a peaceful and mellow day it seemed, the gentle hum of animals around us, but a soothing one, not an annoying one like in Zangarmarsh.

I felt at ease as I got up and approached Demon and Kimai, whom was cooking a large talbuk steak for Demon. One of the first times I had seen her not use magic to aid her in cooking or of the sort.

I sat down to the side of Demon, looking as Kimai's masterful hands seared the steak to perfection.

I had grown to like the land around us, I secretly despised killing harmless animals, and Instead of joining Kimai and Demon I pulled out a small leather pouch which contained hand picked berries and various dried fruits which I had picked up in Zangarmarsh.

I looked over to Demon as he was sloppily eating his newly-cooked steak and extended my hand to one of his soft furry ears, stroking the small grove under it, allowing Demon to half purr half growl at me. I stifled a giggle with my hand as he did that.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sleep." Kimai announced to me with a small smile. "I guess yesterday was just a long day I just had to sleep it off, I'm sorry if I held us back," I said back, the memories of the previous day flooding through my mind as I stared off at a massive clefthoof grazing on the golden grasses some 200 feet away.

"No it's okay you needed your rest besides it's not like we are on a schedule or anything we have as much time as we need," She said smiling as she stood up.

It was nice being able to sit and eat today, I was actually able to enjoy the small trail-mix meal for once.

As we sat there eating I only had one question on my mind, I finally decided to ask the question. "If you don't mind me asking could you tell me about your life… I mean you know mine and I would like to know yours.

I know its none of my business but…We've been traveling together and it would be nice to know about your past.. and where you came from" I asked feeling a bit uncertain on if I should have asked.

"That's okay I don't mind at all," She said smiling past the small hint of hesitation.

"Well lets see where should I start…" "Oh I know! Okay well I was born in Stormwind City.

My mother was always very strict telling me to sit properly and use manners, and my dad died in battle... I never met him as I was very very young - or so my mother said.

I didn't get to run around and play with other children when I was young my mother said it wasn't lady like to run around and get dirty. I was sent to Northshire valley at a very young age to begin my training"

"I was suppose to be trained as a priest until I discovered my ability to cast fire one day while a priestess was teaching a healing spell.

I was quite happy when I found out I had the abilities of a mage instead of a priest because being a priest wouldn't quite suit my personality." Kimai said, a small smile of recollection spreading across her face.

"My mother wasn't thrilled she said mages lead very dangerous lives and wanted me to play safe as a priest but she knew that would not be my future and allowed me to train as a mage, As my Mother was a mage herself.."

"I spent many many years in training, so much in fact I forgot how many exactly, I was told somewhere around fifteen at the apprentice level, I was trained by various masters as I mastered more and more of my skills.."

"I then studied under various mages in the Mage quarter in Stormwind, I was told it was roughly Five years.." "I've been out of training for only two years and they have been the greatest two years of my life. As soon as a master my skills and was done with training I came straight to the out lands to study the lands."

"What about your drake how did you come upon him..?" I asked not noticing till I asked it. She laughed "Well it all started when I was in Shadowmoon to study the Netherwing Fields…"

Flashback

"Wow this place is so beautiful why is it in such a damned land like this…"

"Yes it is quite wonderful here but Rocknail flayers have over populated the grounds and now the drakes wont come down and feed.. it's so sad that they have to live such fearful lives when all they want is peace.."

"Over the past few days I have seen several drakes fall from the sky from exhaustion only to finished by the flayers," a calm voice said from behind me.

I turned and looked to see a blood elf standing behind me staring into the timeless black sky, the various fel-flares going up behind him, he shifted his eyes over to me and then motioned behind me. I turned around to my horror watch a drake fall from the sky above.

It landed about ten yards in front of me, I felt the ground shake as it hit the hard ground.

I watched in horror as a group of flayers went to finish him off. I couldn't let them kill that poor creature, No... I wouldn't!

I grit my teeth, and ignoring the warnings of the Blood Elf - Who apparently can speak quite clear common, I ran toward the group of creatures.

I started to cast a spell, the result sending a large ball of flames toward the hideous flayers, melting one of them alive. The other two ran toward me as I casted another spell, freezing one in a giant block of ice, then setting the other one on fire.

As he ran around frantically I casted a long spell and drops of water fell from high in the sky, freezing mere feet from the ground into shards of ice and pierced one though the thick hide and into it's skull.

Two hitting the other in the arm and chest, killing it instantly.

I dragged the corpses of the flayers over to the drake for it to feed on. It was very weak so I hand fed it cutting the corpses into small pieces with a dagger so it would be easier for the drake to chew. '[i]Ashj xi[/i]' a small voice said cutting into my mind.

The voice scared me causing me to jump to my feet and gasp as I frantically looked around.

"You have done a wonderful thing for this drake, I'll reward you for your gracious acts," the blood elf said. I watched dumbfounded as he hands began to glow pink then purple and he touched them to my head, holding them there for a few seconds before his hands stopped glowing and he dropped them at his side.

"There you now have the ability to speak Draconic so you may communicate with all drakes," he said smiling. I could tell he really loved drakes.

'[i]Thank you Kimai[/i]' the same voice as before said cutting into my head. "That voice," I said stricken with fear once again.

"P-please tell me you heard that," I said looking at the blood elf whom was stoking the large drakes head. "Of course I did… it's the drake. They communicate through thought," he explained to me.

"But how did he know my name…" "They can also read the thoughts of anyone that knows Draconic, if you want to you can talk to him. Just think of what you want to say and the will hear your thoughts."

I looked at the drake '[i]Your welcome, I couldn't sit back and watch you die[/i]' I thought. '[i]I'm forever in your debt[/i]" the drake's oddly strong voice said to me.

End Flashback

"After that day I would always visit the drake and feed him and talk to him, later we made a deal that I would continue to feed him if he helped me with my travels by being my mount whenever I needed him.

He agreed to my deal and I have been with him ever since," Kimai finished.

I closed my eyes and hummed in thought, I could tell Kimai was staring back at me through thoughtless eyes, though I couldn't see her I could feel her presence..

I thought for a moment more before deciding on the most pressing question at hand. "What is your full name, Kimai?" I asked as my eyes snapped open.

She looked at me for a moment again, her Piercing gaze shifting from myself to Demon - who was napping in the corner. "Do you want the truth or should I tell you what I tell everyone?" She said with a bit of hesitance in her tone

I returned the look, honestly confused with her answer. "W-Why would I want to know ot-. Nevermind, Stupid answer. The truth please."

I said, not taking my eyes off of her - Searching for some type of expression or reaction.

She sighed and looked away from me, gazing out into the distance. "Kimai P-" Kimai was interrupted as Demon roared a warning aloud. I spun around to see a small figure approaching in the distance.

"Ey' lasses! Hope 'm not intrupptin' anythin' here!" A familar voice shouted from the distance, the voice which after a moments recognition test identified it as Hrothen's!

"Hrothen!" I yelled happily as I got up to greet him. He had a wide grin on his face as he took my hand and kissed it, I giggled and knelt down to hug him.

I noted the rifle strapped to the back of his leather jerkin and carefully avoided it as I hugged him, the faint scent of musk radiating from him.

"No-no! Your not interrupting anything, Kimai and I were just talking was all" I half lied. "Well ye' two, I have an offe'er yer two can't resist!" He said, the grin reappearing.

I raised one eyebrow in amusement now. "I want ye' two, specifically Ms. Onixa to come to with me to meet Hemet Nesingwary!"

It took me a moment for the proposal to actually 'Hit' me, I had almost forgotten who Hemet Nesingwary was. "T-The famous Big-Game hunter?!" I exclaimed Hrothen just Nodded at me, the same goofy grin on his face.

I immediately turned to Kimai, who was giggling again. "I suspect you knew all about this huh?" "Yeah, remember when were talking in Hellfire Peninsula?" she said.

Flashback

"I think she'll like it, Hrothen. We'll be to the southernmost entrance to Nagrand in About Eight days, short of any problems.. That is" Kimai said, glancing over at my body, which was in deep slumber.

"Aye, I think it'll be a good experience fer' the young lass' " Hrothen agreed with a small nod to exaggerate his point. Demon rubbed against Kimai's leg, who put a finger to her mouth - signaling demon to be quiet.

"Not a word of this to Oni, Ok Demon?" She said whilst putting her hand ontop of Demon's furry head, absentmindedly petting him on the head.

"Now, Demon. go over there please." she motioned behind her. as Demon lay on the ground she continued with Hrothen.

"We'll be there soon, you may check our progress at Cenarion Refuge if you desire." She quickly finished as my body roused from my sleeping position.

End Flashback

I sighed as she finished the story, looking at Demon who mentally shrugged at me and turned his head to watch Hrothen Pack away a small pouch, which I hadn't noticed as the story was being told.

Hrothen Nodded at me and Kimai, and we silently gathered our belongings.

Soon we were off toward Hemet's Camp which lay Nestled close to a large Mountainous hill. I looked over at Kimai and Hrothen as they Idly Chattered within themselves, I mentally talked with Demon about some of the recent events, and got his opinion about Hrothen.

I could feel Kimai's Presence near my mind but not completely in it.

I smiled as I saw the first signs of a campfire ahead of us all, I pointed it and looked at Hrothen who nodded his Approval to us. "Aye, thats the camp". He stated, I immediately felt the familiar excitement well up within me and dance within me, which made me become Flustered... well, more than usual at least.

I started to quicken my pace toward the small camp set within the plains of Nagrand, I looked around and noted the now quickly setting sun, it was about early evening.

I noted the small herds of Talbuk grazing on the abudant grasses that grew in Nagrand, and at the mysteriously floating islands high above us, which I just dismissed as one of the mere oddities in Outlands.

I looked around at the camp, I could see only two people there, a Tauren. who Hrothen explained to me is 'Fitz'. He refused to tell me his real name, however.

He also guessed that the others are in bed already. I was tiring at a quickening pace as well, Pure adrenaline keeping me awake.

I smiled as I saw Hemet Nesingwary for the first time in my life, his long Grey beard flowing down to his waist, his fancy clothing adorned in various badges and small trophies.

I curtseyed in his presence, as his proud voice spoke in nearly perfect common, with only a small hint of a dwarven accent to his tone.

"Ey' Lass, I believe you to Be Onixa, correct?". I quickly nodded and replied, "Yes, I am honored to meet a dwarf of such a stature like yourself, especially a hunter. I am truely in awe at you, Mister Nesingwary."

He chuckled, "Ah, It is nothing to be honored about Ye' lass, I am a Hunter just like yourself." he stated with a small nod I smiled a bit as he arranged sleeping for Kimai, Myself and Hrothen.

Who had some buisness to deal with tomorrow. "So, Hrothen will be staying the night" Hemet explained to me, I was half asleep, I quickly roused and nodded half-heartedly at the Pair of Dwarfs who shared a chuckle.

I found my bed to the side and layed out my sleepery and settled in, Demon was laying by the fire and was munching on his dinner - a freshly seared clefthoof steak, made by Hemet himself.

I smiled as I could hear his gentle growling as he tried to tear apart the piece of meat. I felt the grass rustle as Kimai settled in next to myself, I could hear her preparing for bed.

I turned over and Watched as she slid into her identical bed with a small sigh of comfort. I smiled as we looked at each other for a moment before she turned over.

"Kimai, you never got to finishing your name.. I'm still quite interested if that is Ok." She mumbled something, even due to night elven ears I still could not hear the muffled presumed words to be said.

I sat up slightly and propped myself up on my elbows, prodding her once again at the subject.

She turned over and looked at me. The words said I would never forget.

"Proudmoore, Kimai Proudmoore"


	8. Chapter 8

This is Dedicated to Kitty, You're going to be fine, don't worry 3.

--

I woke from my sleeping state confused and dazed by last nights happenings, '_I couldn't believe Kimai was Jaina Proudmoores Daughter!_

_Speaking of that, does anyone even know that Jaina has a daughter? I made a small mental note to ask Kimai of that earlier._

_I had heard nothing of Jaina ever having a daughter, Nor has any of my training partners if I remember correctly._' I pondered, I could feel Demon lingering in my mind but doubted he cared, rather heard anything I had just thought of.

I yawned and felt Demon stir as I came to my elbows from my prone position, I could feel the hot breath of Demon yawning near my feet. I looked about and saw the same sights of last night, minus Kimai and a few miscellaneous Animals.

I stretched and pat Demon good morning as I stood to my feet once again, ready for the days beholding.

I immediately Sought Hemet as I watched an Orc in full plate-mail and dual glowing axes call his wolf, who came clambering up to him, mount the drooling wolf and gallop away on him..

I mentally cringed at the thought of an Orc, and how Hemet could stand them, Good hunters or not. I greeted Hemet with a small "Hello" and hug. Demon brushed against Hemet's fore-leg as he laughed heartily at Demon's greeting.

"G'd morning to ye' two!" He exclaimed in a rather rough tone. I flashed a quick smile at him, I had many'a question for the Dwarf. Too bad he didn't know it...Yet

I smiled at him and responded with a rather enthusiastic "Hi Hemet, how are you this morning, Rather early to be up isn't it?"

"Ye' But That there Orc came banging at my tent with his wolf outside nearly foaming at te' mouth, I had te' do something." he said, motioning in the direction the orc headed off to.

I didn't even have to ask before he knew what I was saying "Ye' I know all along, I've known her since she was born, I knew her dad, long long ago."

**Flashback**

"No! Get back!" Hemet yelled as a Man was fighting several skeletons, one of which wielding a rather large sword was approaching from behind him.

"Watch out!" Hemet desperately cried, but it was too late, the Skeleton raised his broadsword, which was gleaming red with human blood, forever staining the blade, furthering it's taint, forever.

Struck the man at the shoulder, slicing through his plate metal like a knife to butter, blood spurting from his shoulder, the man already choking on his own blood as several skeletons ganged up on him.

As he dropped to his knees the skeleton who had originally struck him raised his sword high and sliced the mans head off, having no mercy about the small child at his home, or his wife who was working hard to found a new city, to fight against that which had just killed him

**End Flashback**

Hemet finished the last sentence, His jaw clenched tight and I could tell the muscles were straining from crying, he must have known him well, very well.. He changed the subject quickly; "Kimai left shortly after you slept, she said something about an elemental.

Not quite sure as of what she meant but it might be wise to ask Fritz, as she told him exactly where she was going 'te". I nodded and went to seek out the large Tauren.. well Large by a human, average by tauren standards.

I found him on a rock, looking across the plains, "Hello, Onixa" he said with such a commanding voice, booming with authority.

I slowly climbed next to him and tried to find what he was looking at, but there was nothing but grass, not even a single talbuk.

He raised one large hand and extended a finger toward a rock slightly smaller than the one we were sitting on, one of his fingers larger than half my hand. I looked at it for a long moment and then he spoke again. "Watch, and look carefully".

I looked at it again, and it started to move! I couldn't believe what I was seeing, a Rock turning into.. a Talbuk?

The Talbuk un-curled and got up, stretched it's long 4 legs,spotted a nearby tree overhanging a small bog-type area, and started toward it, it's long strides getting it to it's destination in merely seconds.

I watched in awe at the creature, wishing someday I could meet one, closer. or even ride one - If there was even such a thing. it seemed possible to do so, though.

I looked back at Fritz as he was watching the talbuk, but before I could even ask he 'responded' "Kimai is at the Throne of Elements, to the east of us.

She should be talking to some orcs". I shuddered at the thought of orcs again.

I slowly climbed down the rock without ever speaking a word --left with demon and started walking due east past Hemet's camp and toward my next destination.

I sighed as my feet grew sore, the water ahead seeming to never grow smaller as we trecked through the varying of long and short grasses Nagrand had to offer.

I looked down at Demon, his breathing grew heavier with each step. I decided to walk under the nearest tree and rest a bit.

As we picked the tree to sit at I sat down and set the pack I was carrying down as Demon sat to my left. _I'm sorry Mistress, It's...Just too hot out for myself, this fur is so burdening. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be like you, a Night elf._

I stifled a giggle with my hand and smiled at him, stroking him between his ears. "You know, they do call us **Night** Elves for a reason. I personally despise the day, The sun is too bright, so many un-familar animals around...

I miss the wisps, the Fairy-like creatures soft wings fluttering by my legs and the sweet songs they weave. The Dryads soft touch healing any wound you may have come upon.

I sighed as I looked out upon the plains, the wind blowing the long grass to and fro, I looked a Demon again, His piercing Icy blue eyes looking back into mine.

I could feel as if he was trying to reach out to me, if he had hands, his hand in mine, exploring...It felt as if he had hands, but in all reality his large furry paws were as they'd always been..

We slowly got up, heaving the backpack back onto my right shoulder and then my left I checked my pouch and gathered a handful of nuts and berries. I smirked as I thoughtfully chewed on some of the miscellaneous berries, their sweet flavor splashing into my taste buds, their sweet smell hanging over us like a small cloud.

I looked around as I could feel the wonderful cool breeze of the giant lake in front of us, The lake that held the Throne of Elements.

The large Stone pillars that were visible from even this distance were towering, a faint glowing Emanating from each one visible, I gazed upon it and looked at Demon, who I could tell was mentally grinning at me.

I sighed and looked out across the water, The slowly oscillating water was obviously deep, a small drop-off starting from no less than 5 feet into the water.

I grinned as I realized a way to get across. I kneeled and took out a small rune, no longer than my finger and no larger than my palm.

I concentrated onto the small rune, I felt my mind unlock, and a sudden escape of dark energy escape, I quickly held it under control as I focused all the energy into that one small rune, I felt it slowly become a part of me.

I quickly took my palm and laid it upon Demon's back, right between his two shoulder blades, he growled and hissed a protest but he did not make any actions toward me.

When the rune faded there was a small inscription in my hand that held it, and a small inscription into Demon's back, only noticable when you peeled back his fur.

I quickly explained about how this was given to me at Booty-bay a long time ago, and how if given a certain magical property _Should _make you float on water, or let you have a safe landing if falling from a great distance.

"Well, it's now or never'' I said to Demon as I grinned and stood up, my boot touching the water, as my other quickly followed, surprisingly it felt as though I was walking on the ground.

I giggled in glee as Demon followed suit, the same happening to him, he licked his lips as a sign of happiness as we started across the lake.

I looked down below, just over three fourths into the lake and watched the small schools of fish dart by our feet, their scales gleaming a magnificent silver, or yellow, or green!

It was such a sight to behold, the water crystal clear, I felt as if I was at home on the water, it looked so amazing -- The coral reefs, their coral spanning most of the bottom, the occasional fish darting in and out of one of the expanses.

I sighed as we finally made it to the small peninsula of land that held the "Council of Elements". I looked over them, Seeing Kimai dressed in..

Particularly odd looking robes that were a Deep silver and Purple, her Shoulder garbs holding deadly looking beams that shot small arcs of lightning back and forth to each other..

I had only ever seen Kimai dressed Casually, never in full battle Regalia, she was standing there, her raven black Hair spilling across the front of her garb.

I couldn't help but marvel for a moment before being Interrupted by a loud Booming voice seemingly grind out "We, have a visitor" I looked around and saw a **Giant** Stone golem towering over me, some 100 feet away '_He's HUGE!'_

I thought as I glanced back to See Kimai smiling back at me.

I slowly started walking to her, the ground making small 'squish, squish' sounds under my heavy boots, I knelt down for a split second and felt the ground, it was solid..

but..ho- nevermind, Ill ask Kimai about that later.

"You just don't give up do you?" Kimai said as I approached.

"Not when your around" I replied with a smile, still marveling at her gearings. "Oh, Don't pay attention to any of this, it's just for..special Occasions" She chimed in. I suddenly remembered Demon, I looked around and saw him chasing after a small firefly close by.

I made a small mental note to stop that, I know one day he'll wander off. I mentally cursed at the curious cat, Demon must've heard because a small hollow laugher echoed in my head.

I sighed and Turned back to Kimai, who was finishing up talking to a..Rather brown orc...Odd, never seen an orc of such color. I dismissed it as Kimai came walking back to me.

She Whistled and within a moment her Large Drake was upon us, I smiled as his enormous wings let him land safely upon the ground in front of us as I patted his head his long tongue snaked out and up, flicking my wrist and quickly retreating.

As we were climbing upon his back(Demon decided to come for the ride this time) Kimai hastily explained our Situation. "Well, the orcs of the "order" have a slight problem.

One of their former lakes is not as such this one is, It has been tainted. Our job is to go destroy whatever is tainting the lake and pray that it isn't too late for it to be salvaged." "But.. you're not a priest" I responded.

"I know, thats the bad part." She explained grimly.

I giggled as we flew off at astonishing speed, the ground just a blur, the cool air rushing past my face, my hair whipping across my cheeks and shoulders, The sweetening smell of the plains gently touching my nose.

I sighed in relief as we gently touched down in an oddly barren part of Nagrand, I could instantly feel and taste the stench of taint.

I gagged as I slid off and looked around, and saw it -- A small lake to the side of some ruins of a city of some sort. The water there was nearly blackened from whatever was tainting it.

I grimaced at the sight at hand and shook my head, whatever this was... It has to be destroyed.

Now.

I looked over at Kimai, who just grinned and whispered "Follow me.", I nodded and followed close to her, she was approaching the water.

A step before it she motioned for me to stand beside her as I took a step over to the side I could see her start to freeze the lake to ice, and as soon as she started a large Water elemental appeared from the deeps, it's two arm-bands floating on it's figure.

It's core-essence spinning around with life, the large elemental was at least twice my size, I ran back as it approached Kimai, towering over her.

An instant before it was on her she raised her hand and a icy-chill sprouted from it, encasing the elemental in ice momentarily hindering its movement, "Aim for it's two cuffs, thats the only thing keeping it alive" Kimai shouted from a good distance away.

I took two arrows from my quiver and pulled my bow from my back as well, lacing the two arrows I reared the bow back and said a silent prayer to rid this cursed beast from the lands; and let the arrows fly.

I watched as they split the air, a small bubble of dark magic twisting them, and right as it was about to engulf the whole arrow they both hit their separate targets dead on.

Slicing through the jewel-encrusted armbands as though it was butter. they flew and landed harmlessly in the shore a few feet after, the impact taking most of their velocity.

I smiled as the water elemental shivered and shuddered and then collapsed, it's core no longer writhing, a still-being it has now become.

Kimai quickly walked to the lake and put her hands to it, once again and freezing the lake in whole, the instant she did she pressed one finger down and the lake shattered, all the taint sticking to the ice.

The rest of the water rushing out into the pit, the taint was now lifted and set out of the world in the form of steam.

I could see Kimai pocket the core, encasing it in dry ice before, though. as we climbed back onto her Netherdrake and sped back to the Throne.

The sky starting to darken and take on a orange-pink hue as the sky slowly began to unfold into it's own night cycle.

I yawned as we set down, it being almost night I secretly wondered how the giant drake could see. as Kimai returned and climbed onto the drake and we flew back to our ready-made camps.

I smiled and hugged Hemet as he returned the smile. "Have a gud' time ye' two?" He asked. "Yes, of course Hemet, how was your day?"

"Twas' fine, had n' undead come'n through here, I can't stand em' myself." I giggled and hugged him again as I walked toward the campfire.

I pulled out a small bit of muffin and nibbled on it as Kimai, Demon and myself sat around the Campfire I decided to take this time to ask Kimai, who was back in her normal clothes now about how her life was.

"Kimai, what is it like to have a mother who is.. literally a queen and commander of Theramore? It must be hard to know that she is almost always in danger of an assassin or something of the sort"

Kimai smirked and replied, "I wondered when you were going to ask, and no, It's not.. actually -- My mother is the smartest person I've ever known.

She has the sence for that type of stuff, she said that I should, someday as well. and I've been beginning to think that She is right.."

I smiled and got up, thinking not to question Kimai too much, I can imagine how exhausted she is, wearing those robes all day made me shudder.

I hugged her good-night as I gently got into my leather-sleeping bag and laid there a minute, thinking of what it would be like to be a mage.

A Mistress of the Arcane, Fire and Ice. it made me smile.

And before I knew it, I was asleep.


End file.
